Blind
by Kukurusyn
Summary: Aku akan menjadi mata untukmu...
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Shounen ai,Typo,OOC,Failed,OC,Alur berantakan.**

 **Genre : Romance Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **AkaKuro**

 **By : KuKuRu21**

.

Manik sewarna Samudranya meredup, saat melihat pemandangan seorang pria berambut Hitam, sedang mengacak ngacak rambut seorang gadis berpakaian Long drees selutut berwarna merah muda.

Tangan putihnya mencoba menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi, saat pemuda berpakaian jas mewah itu mengelus pipi gadis di depannya dengan lembut.

"Sora-kun." Lirihnya sambil meremas baju di bagian dadanya.

Tanpa di perintah kedua kakinya segera berlari menjauh, menjauh dari sepasang mahluk adam dan hawa yang sedang asik bermesraan, menjauh dari taman itu, dan menjauh dari calon tunangannya.

 **\- Blind -**

Kuroko Tetsuya membanting pintu Apartemennya dengan kencang. nafasnya memburu, wajahnya tampak acak acakan oleh air mata

Ia lalu berjalan dengan tergesa gesa, menuju kamarnya atau mungkin kamar mereka berdua.

dengan cepat ia mengambil koper miliknya yang berada di atas lemari kayu, lalu memasukan baju bajunya dengan asal.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat foto dengan bingkai berwarna putih bercorak bunga mawar, di bingkai itu terlihat foto sepasang pemuda saling merangkul dengan latar bunga sakura sedang tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera.

Foto itu di ambil saat hari kelulusan SMA mereka, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. hari dimana pemuda berambut hitam itu menyatakan perasaannya, hari dimana mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki universitas yang sama, dan tinggal bersama di apartemen yang sekarang mereka tempati.

Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum miris, mencoba menguatkan mentalnya. ia lalu berdiri sambil membawa koper yang telah selesai ia isi dengan baju baju dan barang barang miliknya.

Saat hendak memegang gagang pintu, suara dering ponsel menghentikan langkah Tetsuya ia langsung merogoh saku kantung jaketnya dan melihat nama sang penelfon.

Sora-kun.

Tetsuya mengabaikan panggilan itu, dan langsung mematikan ponsel birunya.

Ia hanya ingin pergi. yah pergi dari orang itu, orang yang ia cintai, orang yang akhir akhir ini telah membuatnya menjadi seorang stalker. semenjak sifatnya berubah lima bulan lalu.

Pergi sejauh mungkin dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

 **\- Blind -**

Helaan nafas Lelah lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut coklat, Furihata kouki. ia memandang khawatir ke arah sahabatnya sejak SMA.

Pemuda berambut baby blue itu, selalu terlihat melamun akhir akhir ini. dan Kaoki tau apa penyebabnya, ia menyesal dulu karna telah mengenalkan Sora kepada Tetsuya kalau akhirnya malah seperti ini.

"Kuroko." ucap Kouki sambil menepuk pelan bahu ringkih mahluk mungil itu.

"Aku tahu kalo ini berat untuk mu, tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini kau membuat ku khawatir Kuroko."

"Aku baik baik saja Furihata-kun kau terlalu khawatir padaku." jawabnya dengan lirih.

Kouki tahu Tetsuya itu tidak bisa berbohong, terlihat dari Raut wajahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

Dengan perlahan Kouki memeluk kepala Tetsuya dengan erat, membenamkan kepala Tetsuya ke dadanya.

"Aku ada disini." Ucapnya Menenangkan saat ia merasakan Baju bagian dadanya basah, dan suara Isakan mulai terdengar.

- **Blind -**

Sudah lima hari Tetsuya tinggal di apartemen Kouki, tepatnya di kota Kyoto. Tadinya Tetsuya hendak pergi ke rumah orang tuanya di Akita tapi mungkin kalau Tetsuya pergi ke sana Sora akan menemukannya.

Tetsuya memandang Kouki dengan bingung saat melihat Kouki yang berjalan tergesa gesa ke arahnya.

"Kuroko bukankah kau Kemarin menanyakan padaku tentang lowongan pekerjaan?". Tanyanya

Ya, memang kemarin Tetsuya sempat menanyakan lowongan pekerjaan, dengan dalih ingin melupakan permasalahannya dengan cara berkerja.

"Iya, Furihata-kun."

"Kata teman ku, sepupu keluarganya mencari seorang pelayan apa kau mau?."

Tetsuya terlihat berfikir menjadi pelayan? Mungkin akan berat. Tapi kapan lagi ia bisa mendapat pengalaman berkerja hitung hitung bisa membuatnya melupakan Sora.

"Aku mau." angguknya

"Besok siang kau harus sudah datang ke alamat ini." Tetsuya menerima secarik kertas dari kouki kertas itu berisi alamat tempat Tetsuya kerja besok.

 **\- Blind -**

Di sinilah Tetsuya sekarang berdiri, di depan gerbang sebuah mansion mewah dengan gaya eropa klasik.

Tetsuya lalu di antarkan oleh seorang maid untuk menemui calon majikannya. manik biru Tetsuya tak henti hentinya berbinar saat melihat betapa luasnya mansion itu.

"Are, ini Kuroko Tetsuya-kun kah?." Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut Crimson berparas anggun, sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa yang Tetsuya ketahui sebagai ruang keluarga.

"Ha'i, saya Kuroko Tetsuya Akashi-san." Tetsuya segera membungkukan tubuhnya.

Wanita itu terkekeh melihat sikap gugup Tetsuya.

 _Manis sekali_ batinnya.

"Jadi, Tugas Kuroko-kun hanya sebagai pelayan pribadi anak ku."

Pelayan pribadi batin Tetsuya bingung.

Shiori yang mengerti arti raut wajah Tetsuya langsung menjelaskan. "ya, Tetsuya menjadi pelayan Pribadi anak ku, mungkin Sei-chan seumuran dengan Tetsuya. ia anak yang keras kepala."

Ketika Shiori sedang sibuk menjelaskan, datang seorang pemuda berambut Crimson dengan mata ruby. yang entah kenapa membuat Tetsuya terpesona. Tapi entah kenapa mata _ruby_ itu...

Memandang Kosong ke arahnya.

 **TBC**

 **ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di ffn hehehe:)), sebenernya ini fanfic aku yang ada di wattpad jdi aku coba buat publish di ffn juga.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sei-chan, ada apa sayang." Shiori segera bangkit dari duduknya, saat melihat Seijuuro berjalan ke arahnya. dengan sigap ia memegang lembut tangan anak sulungnya lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tetsuya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik _ruby_ pemuda berambut _Crimson_ itu. Tetsuya merasa manik ruby itu menyimpan banyak misteri sekaligus kesedihan mungkin.

Tetsuya meruntuki pipinya yang entah kenapa bersemu merah, saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ke arah ibunya.

"Sei-chan, mulai besok Kuroko Tetsuya akan menjadi pelayan pribadi mu." tangan sang bunda mengelus rambut putra sulungnya dengan lembut. senyuman tulus milik Shiori mengingat Tetsuya dengan ibunya yang berada di Akita.

"Pelayan Pribadi? Bukankah Sei sudah bilang Sei tidak memerlukan Pelayan pribadi Okaa-san, Sei tidak selemah itu. lagipula di sini sudah banyak maid yang bisa membantu sei." Seijuurou mencoba mengatakan keberatannya dengan nada halus.

"Tidak tidak. Okaa-san dan Otou-san sudah memutuskan untuk memperkerjakan pelayan pribadi untukmu sayang." Ucap Shiori tegas.

Tetsuya yang melihat perdebatan ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu saat meninggalkan anaknya yang sangat istimewa daripada orang orang kebanyakan di rumah sendirian, dan yang Tetsuya dengar dari Furihata kalau suami istri Akashi sering berpergian keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

"Sei kau tidak boleh membantah perkataan ibu mu." Suara tegas terdengar dari arah pintu berdaun dua. di sana terlihat duplikat dari Seijuuro dengan wajah yang lebih dewasa sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, sang kepala keluarga Akashi Masaomi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Seijuuro pasrah ia sedang malas berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?". Suara penuh wibawa itu ntah kenapa terdengar menakutkan Di telinga Tetsuya. Masaomi berjalan dengan angkuh lalu duduk di sebelah Istrinya.

Tetsuya segera berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi salam " _Ha'i,_ saya Kuroko Tetsuya Akashi-san." Ucapnya sambil duduk kembali.

Tetsuya merasa tatapan tajam dari Kepala keluarga Akashi seolah mengulitinya.Tetsuya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mulai berkerja besok Kuroko, Besok Saya dan istri saya akan ada Urusan pekerjaan di luar Negeri. jadi saya berharap kau bisa menjalankan perkerjaan mu dengan benar."

Tetsuya meneguk salivanya saat merasakan aura mencekam yang menguar dari Akashi dewasa.

"Baik Akashi-san."

 **\- Blind -**

"Hei Kuroko, bagaimana hari pertamamu berkerja?." Furihata bertanya kepada Tetsuya yang sedang bermalas malasan di sofa depan Televisi.

"Mulai berkerjanya besok Furihata-kun." Jawab Tetsuya tangan kanannya sibuk bermain dengan Remote Televisi.

Kouki hanya ber'oh' ria mendengarnya. ia masih sibuk dengan berkas berkas dari dosennya di kampus.

Keheningan melanda mereka, Tetsuya yang masih sibuk dengan remote di tangannya dan Kouki yang masih dengan berkasnya. walaupun sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Tetsuya.

" _Ne_ , Furihata-kun, apa Sora-kun hanya mempermainkanku ya?." Suara Lirih Tetsuya mengalihkan fokus Kouki yang sedang sibuk mengetik di laptop hitam miliknya.

"Apa sejak awal Sora-kun memang tidak mencintaiku? Kouki segera berjalan ke arah Tetsuya saat mendengar suara Isakan kecil.

"Lalu untuk apa kata kata manis itu?"

"Untuk apa ciuman itu?"

"Kalau memang ia tidak mencintaiku."

Kouki Memeluk erat Tetsuya, tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus rambut baby blue milik pemuda yang sedang menahan isakannya.

"Tenanglah, ada aku di sini." Ucap kouki lembut.

 **\- Blind -**

"Akashi-sama, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah datang." Perempuan berpakaian maid itu membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah tuan muda Akashi.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Ucap akashi tangan kanannya sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari miliknya.

"Akashi-sama biar saya bantu cari." Maid itu buru buru berjalan ke arah Seijuuro, yang tampak kesulitan mencari sesuatu.

"Ck, Aku bisa sendiri." Seijuuro mendecak kesal, selalu seperti ini dia tidak perlu bantuan orang lain untuk hal seperti ini.

"Ah,Ketemu Akashi-sama ini barang yang anda cari." Maid itu buru buru memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk panjang, berwarna Hitam dengan tali di ujung benda itu.

Tongkat untuk penyandang _Tunanetra_.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar dan aku tidak perlu pergi memakai mobil, aku hanya ingin jalan santai saja."

"Ta-tapi Akashi-sama, Anda tidak boleh pergi tanpa pengawalan."

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja." Seijuuro berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, dengan memakai tongkat yang berada di tangan kanan putihnya.

"Kuroko-san lalu bagaimana Akashi-sama?." Tanya maid itu.

"Ia akan ikut dengan ku."

 **\- Blind -**

"Akashi-sama jalannya pelan pelan saja." Tetsuya segera meraih ujung Kemeja merah milk Akashi, untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Seijuuro.

"Kau saja yang lambat bodoh."

 _Bo-Bodoh katanya_ batin Tetsuya kesal.

"Ehem,Ngomong ngomong kita mau kemana Akashi-sama." Tetsuya berdehem mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

"Hanya jalan santai saja." ia bisa merasakan tangan pelayan pribadinya memegang ujung kemeja miliknya. biasanya saat maid atau butler keluarganya melakukan hal seperti itu, Seijuuro akan marah tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak terganggu atau marah saat Tetsuya yang melakukannya.

Malah ia merasa nyaman.

Seijuuro mendadak berhenti berjalan, saat ia merasakan genggaman Tetsuya di ujung kemejanya menghilang.

"Hei, bodoh kenapa malah berhenti!." Bentak Seijuuro kesal.

"Hei!."

Manik Tetsuya membelalak. saat ia melihat sileut pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata _onyx_ , sedang berjalan sambil mengenggam tangan wanita yang Tetsuya lihat waktu itu. mereka berdua tampak sedak bersanda gurau.

"Sora-kun." Gumam Tetsuya.

Dan Seijuuro yang mendengar gumaman Tetsuya...

 **TBC**


End file.
